


Is it wrong...?

by No_oN (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Questions, Rejection, The whole love square is gonna end up in here, Will add more tags as updated, usually answered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/No_oN
Summary: “Is it wrong that I love you?” Chat asked.“No,” Ladybug said, sighing.They were silent for a moment, before Ladybug broke the silence.“Is it wrong that I don’t love you?”OR:A multi-chapter fic in which every chapter asks an “Is it wrong..?” question
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Is It Wrong That I Love You?

Patrol was the only thing keeping Adrien sane lately. The fall season had just started, which meant tons of photo shoots in new designs by his father. The shoots had recently become worse because his father had made Lila his permanent partner in modeling. 

As Chat, he ran across the rooftops of the quiet city, halting when he reached his red lady. She turned when she heard his foot steps arrive behind her. The gentle autumn wind made her pigtails bounce slightly. 

Chat stooped down on one knee, in a proposal stance, and took Ladybug’s hand in his and kisses it gently. He then dropped her hand, stood up and said, “Bet ya can’t beat me to the Eiffel Tower!” With that said, he raced off on their scheduled patrol path. He needn’t look back to check if his Lady were following him; he trusted her, even if she didn’t love him as he did her. 

Despite Chat’s head start, Ladybug still managed to beat him, as she always did. They both sat on the edge of one of the platforms, their feet swinging over the beam. Ladybug set her head on Chat’s shoulder, causing him to stiffen, before relaxing once again. They were still and silent, rarely ever talking during or after patrols. Chat had learned to be content with this, as the tranquility allowed him to recharge from the day’s work. What he was not content with ,though, was the fact that he could not win Ladybug’s heart, for she was hung up on another person in her civilian life. 

“My Lady?” Chat spoke. 

“Yes, Chat?” Ladybug answered, slightly lifting her head from his shoulder. 

“Is it wrong that I love you?” Chat asked. 

“No,” Ladybug said, sighing. 

They were silent for a moment, before Ladybug broke the silence. 

“Is it wrong that I don’t love you?”

“No, M’Lady,” Chat said, mimicking her sigh from earlier. “It isn’t wrong, but it still hurts to admit.”

“Oh, Chat,” Ladybug soothed. “I’m sorry it’s just-“

“You love some one else,” Chat interrupted, having heard it enough times to know. “It’s getting late, M’Lady,” Chat said, standing. He took her hand and kissed it once again. “Night,” he said, and he was off, leaping and vaulting in the direction of his ~~home~~ house. 

“Night, Chat,” Ladybug said sadly, although her words fell upon deaf ears.


	2. Is It Wrong That I Don’t Love You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Chat is out down by Ladybug. The real rejection(s).

“Adrien!” Marinette shouted from the school steps. Adrien was just about to begin his walk home, startled by her sudden calling. Marinette waved him over timidly. 

“What’s up Mari?” He asked cheerfully as he approached her. 

She nervously wrung her hands together, as if she were washing them. “W-well...”she stopped, taking a deep breath. “Adrien, I - I love you. I have for a long time. In fact, I think I’ve felt this way since you handed me that umbrella on your first day of school. Those feelings have only multiplied since then. I love your smile, your laugh, your kindness and generosity. I love everything about you Adrien.” She finally looked up from her hands at him. 

Adrien was shocked to say the least. But he was also very sad. He was sad that he had to reject his classmate, sad that Ladybug didn’t feel this way about him. Sighing, Adrien said, “Marinette, you’re a great friend. But, unfortunately, that’s all you’ll ever be to me. I’m kinda in love with someone else, but no hard feelings, right?”  _ Nice one, Agreste, _ he thought to himself.  _ She just confessed her feelings, but “no hard feelings, right?” _ He mentally face palmed himself. 

He looked up from his thoughts to see Marinette, on the verge of tears, Marinette, with a quivering lip. She barely managed to utter, “Yeah, no hard feelings,” before running off in the direction of her home. 

♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎

“M’Lady,” Chat spoke as he reached the spotted super-heroine. His signature gesture, he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, the closest thing he would ever get to a kiss from her. 

“Hey Chat,” said Ladybug, ignoring his antics. “Ready for patrol tonight?” She has a sad smile on her face. 

“As long as it’s with you, M’Lady,” he said, the cheeky grin never leaving his face. “The real question is,” he joked, trying to cheer her up. “Are you ready to eat my dust?” And once again, he was off. 

And once again, he lost. They ended up in the same position as the previous night. “M’Lady,” Chat said as he turned to face her. “A companion of mine has inspired me to confess my - still - undying love for you.”

“Chat-“ Ladybug sighed. She was not up to rejecting someone in the same day as being rejected. 

“Hush. I’ve been needing to say this for awhile now. Ladybug, I love you. I know you see it as a joke, me just filling out role as a yin and yang team, but it’s true. I truly, fully love you. And no matter who’s under the mask, I will love her too.” He looked at her with the most passionate eyes she had ever seen, although not affecting her feelings. 

“Chat, I’ve told you a million times. I’m in love with someone else. He may not feel the same, but my feelings won’t just change overnight. I’ve gotta go.” And with those parting words, Ladybug was gone, leaving a broken-hearted Chat in her wake. 


	3. Is It Wrong That I’m Enjoying This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejection Recovery

Chat had begrudgingly set out on his way home when the sound of someone crying reached his ears. He looked around to halt and his face fell when he realized who was crying. Marinette. She had confessed to him earlier that day and he turned her down, just to get rejected by Ladybug later on. 

Feeling guilty, Chat hopped down to her balcony, startling her in the process. “Good evening, Purrincess,” Chat purred. Even he could hear the disappointment in his voice. 

“Oh, Kitty! Is something wrong?” He chuckled, admiring the way she prioritized his feelings despite her obvious distress. 

“Well, not exactly, Princess..” He flinched, remembering the way Ladybug quickly dismissed his feelings before disappearing once again. “My question is,” he said, crouching down next to her on the floor. “Are you okay?”

And all at once the dam broke. She told him about how she confessed to Adrien, blissfully unaware that it was also Chat she confessed to. She sobbed, crashing into his chest in some sort of hug. Chat took it in grace though, simply patting her on the back. He then picked her up and set her on her chaise longue. Feeling a bit awkward, being the cause of these miserable emotions, he looked around for something to cheer her up. “Will it make you feel better if I stay and let you beat me at UMS III?”

She smirked through her tears. “Let me? You have no choice, kitty.”

Chat’s response was to quirk an eyebrow at her sudden confidence. Marinette left him alone for a minute to go grab some food, giving him time to reassess her room. He felt a pang of hurt as he noticed that she had taken down all of her photos of him. The only remains of his presence were group photos, where he was just one of several loved ones. 

He jumped slightly when she returned, making her giggle. Adrien then realized he loved that sound, having not heard it since much earlier in the day. 

Marinette was quickly pulled from her slump, having truly enjoyed her time with Chat. She defeated him in UMS III, but as compensation gave him majority of the pastries she brought up. 

Marinette soon fell asleep in the middle of a round and, instead of claiming an easy victory, Chat picked her up and set her in bed. He then exited through the skylight, closing it behind him. 


End file.
